1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to an exercise, practice, and training device, and particularly to a bat exercise device that can be used for practice and training that can be used to improve bat swinging and hitting skills.
2. State of the Art
Several devices have been devised for a variety of purposes including bat adjustability, increased hitting force, providing an audible sound during bat swinging, and other functions. However, the bat devices of the past appear to be deficient in providing a bat device that has a range of adjustability in bending of the bat for the purpose of exercise, practice, and training. The bat devices of the past appear to focus on a relatively narrow aspect of swinging or hitting, and are deficient in providing a practice device that adequately enables the method of the present invention.